


The Giver: Alternative Ending

by yyvonnee



Category: The Giver - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Cold, Gen, Love, Memories, People, Snow, The Giver - Freeform, blizzard, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyvonnee/pseuds/yyvonnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping from his community, Jonas and Gabriel arrives at a village. Which is familiar to Jonas somehow... How? That's all I'm giving ya. XD Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giver: Alternative Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my first fanfiction on Archive, so plz enjoy. XD  
> I actually written this fanfiction a while ago for a school assignment, but until now I haven't been able to create an Archive account.  
> Now that it's out, I can stop rambling and let you guys proceed. ;)  
> Don't forget to leave a comment.

This journey downhill was breathtaking. Jonas enjoyed every moment of it, trying to resist the urge to shout ‘whee!’ It seemed to be the same ride from the dream the Giver gave him. He hugged Gabriel tighter to his chest as the slope lessened.

Automatically, the sled gradually came to a stop and Jonas clambered out slowly. He covered the toddler in his jacket to transfer his body heat into the child’s. He trudged through the snow towards the house he glimpsed before. 

But, it was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he was walking aimlessly towards endless amounts of snow, talking to his brother on the way. “It will be alright.” After that statement, a blizzard started howling and Gabriel cried loudly.

Jonas took a deep breath and transferred a strong feeling called love into the toddler. Instantly, Gabriel stopped bawling and his eyes became glossy. Hot tears burned Jonas’ eyes as he stared at him and realized what might’ve happened. 

Suddenly, the strong blizzard swept him off his feet and into another place he couldn’t be sure of. After that initial shock wore off, Jonas opened his eyes. 

It looked like a cosy and warm house on a cold Christmas night. He seemed to be on the floor, tunic off, and Gabriel was… He sat up, that word stuck in his throat and glanced around his surroundings. A lot of oddly dressed people were positioned in another room, celebrating. A few kids danced around clearly showing off their skills. But, Gabriel was nowhere to be seen…

Jonas had to find him as soon as possible and get away from this strange house or maybe not… He remembered somewhere in his dream that there was a house with happy people in it celebrating Christmas and sharing love with each other. He felt himself blush as he thought about that word love. He certainly loved Gabriel and possibly the Giver. Anyway, he had work to do.

Jonas put on his tunic and exited the room stealthily. “Excuse me,” he asked an elderly woman. “Do you know where I am?”

The woman pondered before stating, “Why, you must be Jonas. And in the next room is your brother, Gabriel. I believe both of you were caught in a snowstorm?”  
He gasped in shock. “Yes… I mean, how did you know?”

“Come, follow me please.” She led him into an adjoining room containing a crib. There he was, little shrimp lying in the crib. Jonas wandered over and played with Gabriel, making funny faces at him. 

The woman smiled at him. “I guess I’m not needed anymore. My name’s Larissa, by the way.” She sauntered away just as another person came into the room.  
This time, it was a teenage girl. She had dark hair and eyes which defied her joyful disposition. “Hi, Jonas.”

“Who are you?” He turned around, eyes wide. He didn’t know how everyone knew his name, but it seemed like he was famous for finding Elsewhere which then led to colour and freedom for the community.

She had a warm smile and her eyes twinkled. “I’m Rosemary. I can, uh, help you with your problem.”

His heart thudded with curiosity. He thought he heard another echo, this time coming from the girl…


End file.
